<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sexual one-shots by Trxpdollb</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22381432">Sexual one-shots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trxpdollb/pseuds/Trxpdollb'>Trxpdollb</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>camren, norminah - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Love, Lust, mature - Freeform, oneshots</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:20:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,919</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22381432</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trxpdollb/pseuds/Trxpdollb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What the title says</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beyoncé/ Onika Miraja, Camila Cabello/Lauren Jauregui, Dinah Jane Hansen/Normani Kordei, Ella Mai/Kehlani Parrish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Camren is still real</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Daddy pt 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/norminah/gifts">norminah</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Whuts up yall</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ella Mai~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>
Laniiiii I'm hungry come fix me summing to eat. I have something that you can eat if you come with me. You freak I say throwing a pillow at Lani. Stop fronting like you don't want to cause we both know you do. You right I say smirking at Lani😏. I know I'm right like you don't have to tell me. I get up and sit on Lani's lap and sum poke my ass. Lani I wanna know why do you lie to me? Lie to you about what Mai?Why do you lie to me about liking me? I don't like yo- I kiss Lani before she can finish what she's saying. So you don't like me that's mean I throw my arms around her neck. I start grinding into Lani moaning in her ear. I take one of my hands and put them wrist deep in her pants. Lani if I asked you for a baby would you give me one. I wake up drenched in sweat and my bed sheets wet. So your still a bed wetter Mai. Lani why are you in my room?<br/>
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kehlani~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>
Because you was like Lani if I want a baby would you give me one and all deht shit. Okay well can you help me clean this mess up? Yeah,yeah,yeah I tell Mai. So what were you asking me do I want to give you a child for? Nigga I was dreaming she say hitting me on the arm playfully. You better stop hitting me before we fight punk. You wouldn't hit me and you know it. I would hit you but the problem is we gotta go somewhere tomorrow and if I hit you, you won't be able to walk tomorrow. You can't hit even if I let you shrimp. I know you anit call me a shrimp I'll let you feel it I tell Layla while I'm cooking. Brah Lani chill it's okay most of the population is shrimps so you not the only one. Mai you are really trying me right now like you are tryna get smacked aren't you? How can I get smacked for telling the truth like who does that Lani? And if you anit got no shrimp then why you so mad sis. I told you I do not have a shrimp and if you don't believe me then you can feel for yourself. But for right now lets just sit down be quiet and eat breakfast.<br/>
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ella Mai~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>
We finish eating and Lani doing dishes so I'm Finna see if she gotta shrimp or not. So I say whispering in her ear making her jump. You said I can feel if I want to right I ask her puting my hands in her boxers. I feel Lani's dick get on hard so I start playing with it. How about when you get done with the dishes I help out a little bit? How are you gonna help me out? Lani I think we both know how imma help you out. I keep on stroking Lani while she washing the dishes. I start sucking on her neck so now she moaning loud as hell. I tell Lani I can't wait daddy to lay it down and walk off.<br/>
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kehlani~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I get done with the dishes and see Ella on the couch scrolling through my phone. Why do you have my phone child? I got bored and horny and you always got nasty shit on yo phone so I was like let me get her phone.Well can I have my phone back? No Mai say putting it in the waistband of her panties. Mai give me my phone I say chasing her upstairs. Give me my phone I tell Mai pushing her down on her bed. No she say pulling me on top of her. What do you want from me I ask her? I want you Keh she replies unbuttoning my shirt. I tell her as much as I want to I can't. You have to take responsibility for what you've done to me she says sticking my hand in her panties. I feel how wet she is and she start grinding into my hand and starts moaning.<br/>
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ella Mai~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>
I move Keh's hand down further so she can use her fingers. While Keh does that I play with her dick. Keh I want you to fuck me I tell her. We take each others clothes off and she starts to eat me out. While she eating I suck her up and stroke her while I do it. Ahh fuck Keh I'm gonna cum I yell. Cum for daddy then as so as she say that I release all my juices in her mouth. Daddy that felt good I tell Keh. That's not the only thing that's Finna feel good. You said I gotta shrimp so its pay back time. Imma fuck you so hard you can't walk tomorrow. I thought we had somewhere to go tomorrow I tell Keh. We don't I lied she tell me. Now get ready babygirl cuz I'm Finna fuck you up. Okay I say grabbing her shoulders.<br/>
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kehlani~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>
I line my dick up with Mai's entrance and push it in. Damn Mai I didn't know you were this tight I hiss out. I'm only tight for you daddy she replie. So Mai do you like control I ask her? I slam in two inches cause she anit answer fast enough. Yes she cries out well get use to not having it I say. I pick Mai up and put her against the wall. You said you can't wait for daddy to lay it down so daddy is. I start to thrust in and out of her faster and harder. Laniiiii mhm your too deep I feel you all the way I-in my stomach. Ella says digging her nails into my back. As I start my long smooth strokes I feel Ella's walls tighten around my member. You getting ready to cum babygirl I ask her as she starts to bite into my neck. Yes Keh I'm fissing to cum. She says and with that I start to speed up my strokes now pumping in and out of her at an god like pace. Keh I'm cumming Ella moans loudly before she starts to suck on my neck harshly. Not to long after I release and we collapse together both sweaty and outta breath. But fiending an euphoric feeling and an emence amount of pleasure.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. LayLani</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lets check in on them</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Whuts up hoes</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kehlani &amp; Layla💛~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kehlani2:15p.m,~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>
Are you for real, wow so I've only been on tour for a month and this is what I come back to. Lani it's not what it looks like I swear. I let you get away this the first time and you gone do it a second time? Get outta of my house and take yo bitch wit you. I walk down stairs after this nigga leave I slam the door. I fall to the ground and put my knees to my forehead and just start crying.<br/>
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Layla 2:30p.m~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>
I'm not waiting for dismissal I'm just leaving and I don't give a fuck. Layla your not dismissed yet come back to the class. Bitch fuck no I'm going home I say pulling out my car keys and shaking them. Well I'll just call your mother again. Nice try but she's still on tour so I'm free to do what I want stupid Bitch. Well at least my mans don't cheat on me with multiple hoez fuck. If I were you I learn how to mind my own business Sonyae that's why you got beat up by Miracle. And you got beat up by Cha'niya fuck. And you Finna get beat up by Brooklyn yeah ihht that's what I thought tho don't say nun😶.<br/>
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Kehlani 2:45~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>
Aye Cha'niya you wanna have a party at my pla~ you sure about that Layla? I'll call you back later Cha'niya. What are you doing back home already aren't you still suppose to be on tour? Why are you tryna throw a party at my house when I'm not here? Touché Lani touchè so were even. Even nun we not even at all no where close to even. What the hell is wrong with you yo sound like a bitch who got cheated on by they mans. Probably because I just did get cheated on and you knew about it. I anit know shit I've been staying wit Luh Cain ask him the fuck. Get smart again and see how quick I smack you. Oh no she's gonna smack me I'm so so so so sorry please don't hit me. 😄😄😄😄😄 You so funny just to be clear your not. Your quite annoying and if you could please leave me alone I say walking away.<br/>
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Layla 3:00 p.m.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>
Heh heh heh I swear this niggas I follow be posting the funniest shit on Instagram. I bust out laughing and Lani just staring at me. Peek a boo whut chu want. Nothing, cause you anit got shit to give. Oh so we cracking jokes now are we I tell Lani. What yo tryna say Layla you anit got shit on me but I gotta lotta stuff on you. Such as cuz as far as I know don't nobody got shit on me. Baby girl if I want to I can do you dirty but I don't want too so don't push it. What ever I say walking in the kitchen.<br/>
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kehlani 3:30~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>
I walk into the kitchen after Layla and this bitch just sitting on the island like its a couch. For someone I told not to push it you sure are testing it. So you know I don't listen to anybody so it is what it is. But here's the thing I say walking over to Layla and place my self in between her legs. I'm not gonna be dissrespected in my own house. So what makes you different from all the rest Lani. Baby I'm my own person and a bad bitch you don't want to fuck with. So you think you boosie now? Bitch I've been boosie get it straight I say. How can I get it straight and I'm not straight? Bitch you really trying you know I  know about yo little affair you cheating on Malachi wit his homie Luh Cain.<br/>
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Layla 3:50~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ What are you talking about I ask putting Lani's arms around me. You know what I know don't play stupid. What are you talking about I'm loyal. That's not what you and Luh Cain's messages say. How you gon tell me what I said? Like I just did and you not gon do nun. Okay I wrap my legs around Lani's waist. Layla what the fuck are you doing. You Finna see Lani patience I kiss Lani get down and walk out the kitchen. I thought I wouldn't do nothing tho Lani guess you were wrong. Everybody always is tho so its ihht you not the only one. Shut up what just happened never happens again. No promises I say.<br/>
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kehlani~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I sit on the opposite side of the couch thinking about all my problems. I sigh outta frustration at everything happening right now. Oh look at miss every thing in life is so hard. Shut up you fucking fish go swim with the other fishy fishy. That's not how you looked at me when we kissed tho. ...😶 Okay then stay quite😶, good girl. Baby girl I won't shut up for you or anybody else Layla. That's cuz you don't know how to shut up. You right but I do know how to do you dirty. To bad Lani cuz I already got you first. Are you sure about that Layla I scoot down the couch and sit her on my lap. Yeah why wouldn't I be I'd make you fall not the other way around. Oh okay I say kissing her are you sure about it?<br/>
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Layla~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ... I think I might just really like you. Layla you still here earth to Layla where you at baby girl. Right here and don't call me baby girl. Oh so I done got chu in yo feelings so now you fuck everybody type. Lani it's  only one person I wanna fuck right now and they being childish. Listen I don't care about you doing you but use a condom cause yo kids not Finna sit up on my couch. Why you just assume it was a boy Lani how do you know I don't wanna fuck a girl. Cuz one you don't give off that type of drift, two you  don't know what your doing, and three you've never been with a girl before. How hard can it be to eat a girl out? Do it then you'll find out till then ask yourself that question. Okay the let me eat you out 👅💦🍒.  Why don't you eat Cha'niya out y'all so fucking close. Because I don't wanna risk our friendship again and that type shit. Oh so now you Finally admit you care about some one other than yourself. I care about plenty of people. Such as you I bit my lip and look Lani up and down. Oh so you going through yo phase where you tryna figure out do you like boys or girls. As far as I know of Lani both genders have had my attention for a while. But also so have you, I let go of my lip.<br/>
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kehlani~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Such as who's attention I say out loud?. I know I have yours and that's a fact. How are so sure Layla I could just do it to be nice. Because I know you feel the same tension I do it's a sexual one. But I'm not interested in a one night stand. I need someone who can hold me down and your just not my type. Oh so you really think imma person who just fucks one time and let's you go. Everybody and there fucking opinions on me I say fake crying why won't you just let me live the fuck like I'm not that type of person society thinks I am.<br/>
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Layla~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Lani I'm sorry it's just everything is just so fucked up and I'm just tryna make the best of it how I can. You know what Layla I don't care I'm done tryna save you and shit and you not tryna save yourself. You really expect me to count on someone when nobody was around to help me? After all the times I've been abused, raped, lied too, and neglected you expect me to trust that easy? Oh wait Lani I'm sorry I forgot you don't even care cuz I don't wanna help my self. But you know what I don't wanna do this anymore I'm tired of all the pain. Besides I'm just better off dead anyways. What the fuck is wrong with you Layla? A lot of things but why do you care now.<br/>
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kehlani~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>
Because I was wrong to get mad at you okay. You really think that's gonna change my mind when I said I don't wanna do this anymore that's what I meant. Layla please don't listen ill do anything for you but I don't know what they want. And I wouldn't fronting when I told you I love you girl you the only one that I want. Leave me alone I don't care it's to late for apologies. You said you don't wanna fuck wit me so now I know I lost the last person I ever loved so I mine as well just go die you can come with me so we die together. Stop it Layla I  hit her I don't wanna hear it your not gonna die neither am I that just gets us no where me and you are going somewhere but not now.<br/>
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kehlani~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  I grab Layla's hand and she snatches it away and pushes me back. I push Layla against wall and pin her arms above her head. Layla I'm trying to be sensible here but don't fucking put your hands on me again. Did you or did you not just hit me? What the fuck do you want me to do you won't listen to me. Just get off of me Layla swings at me and hits me in my jaw👊💥. I slam her into wall and hold her with more grip. Didn't I just tell you don't put your hands on me again and you gon do it anyway. I told you keep your hands off of me but did you listen no. I felt like killing Layla but I gotta another way to punish her😈.  It's okay though I say sliding my hands under Layla's shirt. I un-hook her bra and massage her breast. Lani what are you doing? You'll see Layla I keep one hand on her breast and put the other hand in her pants. I massage her clit through her panties making her moan quietly. I slip my hands in her panties and stick three fingers in her at once. Layla how does it feel I told you don't test the bad girl and you did it anyway. It feels horrible your terrible at this. That's not what your body is saying right now I speed up my pace sum more. Lani I'm gonna cum Layla yells in my ear.  She kisses me and releases all her juices on my fingers. Oh you still not going no where I'm not done wit you yet I tell her.  I take off Layla's pants and panties and put her legs on my shoulder. I start eating🙊👅💦🍒 and Layla start moaning my name like crazy. I stick my tounge inside her and start teasing her. I take it out and insert a finger to take its place. I find Layla's g spot and just hit it repeatedly over and over again and she cums on my fingers again just like that. I lick my fingers clean set her down and kiss her. Letting her taste herself. So I'll ask you again how did it feel Layla? It felt okay not good not too bad.  I know I fucked you good it's okay you can lie tho. Just let me know when you find a bitch who fuck you better than me. Then I'll really claim you as mine scince you are mine anyways. No the fuck I am not.<br/></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. My slave G!P</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Dinah G!P</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>NORMANI'S POV</p><p>"Mistress what can I do to cheer you up ! You haven't touched me all week !" I growled as my air head of a former slave threw herself at my feet much to the entertainment of my guards and right hand woman Lauren , if memory serves me correctly her name was maya .. or was it Michelle ??, "aww look Mani the little human is begging ! She cares for you " the green eyed werewolf laughed gutturally as she studied the human's submissive demeanour .</p><p>"If you find her so entertaining Lauren why don't you take her , she bores me , she whines like a lovesick puppy and she eats far too much garlic for me to even think of draining her dry as much as I love blood laur I don't deal with indigestion from disobedient blood sacks that can't lay off garlic"</p><p>Lauren bit her lip to stifle a chuckle as I ranted to her like a pouty teenager , yes you may think I'm picky and being mean but I like what I like and I get what I want I don't settle for anything less then the finest and that includes who I sink my fangs </p><p>"Aww is wittle Mani bored ! I think it's high time we got you a new little pet , maybe one with a better diet" Lauren smirked as two of my security guards escorted the lovesick human out of my home all whilst she kicked and screamed and begged for a second chance.</p><p>To be honest she was more of a failed experiment than a slave , her innocence drew me in at first but then upon trying to train her I realised she was too innocent , too squeamish and far too fucking prissy to even be considered my slave ! Being around for more than 300 years you create a reputation , and I will never have it be said in the underground community that Normani Kordei Hamilton was taking in blood bags left right and centre purely because their weak feeble hearts have a hard on for me.</p><p>"You know what Laur I do believe your right ! Let's hit the usual spot " I smirked as her eyes darkened to a deep shade of green whilst my usually dark irises lightened to a bright burning hazel , I was going to find the perfect slave tonight come hell or high water.</p><p>DINAH'S P.O.V</p><p>"Ally are you sure you got the right place ?" I asked nervously as I studied the outside of the derelict decaying building in doubt , she had received a message from her on off boyfriend Troy about a 'warehouse UV rave' at this address but from the outside no lights could be seen and no pounding music could be heard at all but Ally was optimistic.</p><p>"c'mon Di looks can be deceiving Troy assured me that this is the place to be on a Friday night!" I whined in protest as she grabbed my hand and pushed open the creaking rusty door , we was both smacked in the face by an almost overpowering metallic scent , it coated the air and only added to the eerie silence causing me to doubt this whole place further.</p><p>"Ally I really don't think we should be here something seems wrong" I whispered as she latched onto my arm , we were surrounded by total darkness , no UV light show , no waitresses running around carrying trays of shots and there was definitely no topless girls covered in body paint like the text suggested.</p><p>"I can't see a fucking thing Dinah how are we gunna find the exit again??" She whimpered and stuttered over her words , as her heels echoed against the damp concrete flooring we both let out a scream of shock and fear as dimly lit white overhead lights flicked on with an echoing boom revealing what looked like hundreds of people just standing around us in a circle with feral predatory looks plastered on their faces.</p><p>"Look boss fresh meat" one of them hissed as the rest of them chuckled and laughed making lewd comments and suggestive remarks , I felt sick my heart was pounding and ally looked ten shades lighter then she did when we walked in , every nerve in my body was screaming at me to keep ally close and run as far away from this place as our legs could take us.</p><p>As my eyes darted around dodging the way the people eyed me up like I was a five course meal i desperately searched for other exit points , open windows , fire exits but I came up with nothing , "T..tr..Troy what's going on??" Ally whimpered as she let go of my hand and leaped at him for comfort , he chuckled darkly as his eyes seemed to glow under the lights making Ally flinched and walk backwards towards me out of caution.</p><p>"My dear sweet Ally you didn't read the text properly did you ?? .... well my dear it looks like you both got here just in time for the main attraction " everyone around us began to cackle wildly and I could've sworn I saw some hissing at us with long fang like teeth , my words were failing me ! My usual cocky confident take no shit attitude had left the building the moment the rusty door slammed behind </p><p>As the crowd got closer and closer Ally and I looked on in horror as we watched some people rip at their skin until a furry exterior was seen whilst their bones broke and realigned into different evolved positions causing them to scream out in mixtures of pain and pleasure whilst other people growled and hissed circling us with brightly coloured eyes tinted with hues of blues , greens , orange and red, and their canine teeth grew long into fangs whilst their fingers elongated into points.</p><p>I felt my chest seize and my heart started to beat abnormally fast whilst my entire body shook and my eyes glazed over I barely had time to catch ally's fainting body before my own legs gave out on me sending me hurtling to my knees.</p><p>"We'll start the bidding on the short one shall we ? " a tall elvish looking man smirked as he held a gavel in his hand whilst he rapidly called out different sums of money , "at $32,000 do I see $35,000 ? I have $35k do I see $40k at $40k do I see $45k ?? $40k going once ??? Twice ??? Sold to Ms.Jauregui " I could barely see who the person was as Ally was lifted out of my lap , I scrambled to hold onto her unconscious body as I shouted for ally to wake up and fight back .</p><p>"Oh keep fighting honey it makes them pay more ! They like em feisty" her piercing green eyes locked onto mine cutting through the dim lighting whilst her unnaturally husky voice warned me , I felt hot tears roll down my cheeks as I still clung to ally's arm refusing to let her go.</p><p>That only seemed to piss the green eyed monster more , I watched as she held ally with one arm whilst her other morphed into a huge paw shaped hand with elongated furry fingers and her face contorted into that of a pissed off half wolf half woman , she wrapped the wolf like hand around my throat and roared in my face causing cold shivers to run up and down my spine seizing all my ability to move "I own her now little meat sack !! You'll do well to know your fucking place " she snarled before dropping me none to gently on the hard concrete floor of the warehouse before she stormed out of the door taking my best friend with her.</p><p>I was helpless , i was terrified but I refused to show them I was weak , pulling myself up on weak bambi like legs I looked them all in the eyes as I span around slowly making sure I knew where each and every one of the inhuman creatures were , "now for the tall one let's start the bidding at $20,000 " apparently that was a low asking price amongst the creatures as they all let out laughs of amusement whilst shouting over each other bidding for me.</p><p>They racked the bidding up to $56k before all the screaming and shouts of money stopped and I was met with silence , you could hear audible gulps of fear as the creatures bowed and scurried backwards to different corners of the room whilst a pair of heels clicked against the concrete floor and a sultry Texan tone echoed through the derelict building "This ones mine Cole" she snapped her fingers and a burly bodyguard decked out in an all black suit threw a suitcase full of money on the floor next to me.</p><p>It must have been quite a hefty amount considering the once vocal auctioneer was now trying to stutter out a sentence , my body swayed from mental exhaustion as tears still coated my cheeks and my throat had already turned a shade of purple from the green eyed werewolf's physical threat causing my already husky voice to drop a few more decibels to something that resembled a primal growl.</p><p>"F..fu..fuck You " i winced as uttering those two words had caused my throat to feel like I had swallowed acid , the pain ripped through me furthering my exhaustion , the scent of coconut and sea salt filled my senses overloading them as a curvy figure stood before me curling her finger underneath my chin lifting it roughly to meet her piercing glowing eyes "later little one" she smirked whilst my body was slung unceremoniously over a huge shoulder , the retreating scene of the warehouse of horrors and the cruel cold night air caressing my skin was the last thing I saw and felt before I passed out.</p><p>I walked around my new little pet as her toned caramel body was still slumped forward unconscious whilst her arms were bound high above her head to the chains that I had secured tightly from the rafters of my vast bedroom , my fangs itched to taste her , it's very rare that such a feeble creature is able to hold my attention for longer than a minute let alone make me want to part with money just to sink my fangs into her soft skin and taste her gorgeous blood that I could smell from miles away ....vanilla with hints of honey and cinnamon.</p><p>After I studied her features drinking in little details such as her perfectly sculpted jawline , the curve of her Cupid's bow and the faint outline of dimples just below her eyes on the high points of her cheeks I stood behind her and used my fingers to pull her hair back into a neat long braid so that there was nothing obstructing me from seeing her striking face , i smirked slyly to myself as the chains above us started to rattle as she stirred returning to the land of the conscious.</p><p>Whimpers left her hoarse throat as fear gripped her in an unbearable embrace , she opened her mouth to scream not realising I was right behind her but her words failed her , walking over to a large desk that was at the back of my room I poured out a glass of cold water for her and slid a straw into the crystal flute before walking to her , placing my hand on her waist I turned her to face me and watched in satisfaction as the chains wrapped around her slender wrists further causing her to let out a gasp at the cold sensation that shot down her arms.</p><p>I held the straw to her lips and raised my brow when she turned her face away , I tried to be patient but when she continuously moved her head away from me or tried to angle her body further away from my own I realised patience was not my strong suit , gripping her chin I growled as I stared deep into her eyes my fangs clicking down in an instant "make no mistake little pet things can go bad very fast and whilst I wouldn't want to waste such a gorgeous little blood bag such as yourself I will drain you dry in an instant if you think disobeying me will get you far ! " I watched as her eyes widened and her hands gripped at the chains out of nerves , scanning her body I bit my lip and smiled devilishly "so be a good girl and drink for your mistress "</p><p>I placed the straw back to her lips and was pleased when she parted her lips to accept the water , once the first drop touched her tongue you could tell she had realised just how thirsty she really was so without hesitation I threw the straw over my shoulder and used one hand to tilt her head back gently by her chin before using my free hand to pour the water into her mouth letting her drink as much as she could.</p><p>Setting the crystal glass down I smiled as I trailed my manicured nails up her thighs "now wasn't that simple Little Pet ?" Her body shivered beneath my touch whilst her gaze was glued onto my fangs "it's not polite to stare human" I husked out and watched as a slight blush creeped up onto her cheeks , "w..wh..what d..do you w..want ?" Her voice was hoarse and gruff and I smiled "isn't that obvious ? You don't strike me as uneducated little human what do you think your doing here ?"</p><p>I visibly saw her mind race as she tried to pinpoint just what I wanted from her "m...my blood ? You want my blood " she whispered as her heartbeat shifted and quickened once again , leaning forward I ran both my hands up her chest and settled then on her collar "I want and will have so much more then just your blood little pet , by the end of tonight I will own every fibre of your being you will belong to me and only me , your body will crave my touch and will obey my every command you will never question my authority over you is that understood ?"</p><p>I growled baring my fangs as I saw her averting my gaze , gripping her chin i yanked her head up "you will look at me when I'm fucking talking to you pet" I saw anger glaze over her eyes before she stood up fully on weak legs and growled "I'm not your fucking pet , your blood bag , your meat sack or your Slave ! I will never obey you fucking undead overgrown bat"</p><p>For a split second I thought about punishing her and teaching her a lesson she most definitely wouldn't forget but the key to a loyal slave is to ease them into everything the common mistake people make is they lay it all on them all at once and it does nothing but scar the slave , running my hands down her body I leaned down and licked her neck Causing her body to involuntarily shiver "I think you'll like it little one I think you want to be owned and filled , I think you've been craving this for a very long time And now I'm here to give it to you"</p><p>As my hands reached the crotch of her jeans I purred as my eyes widened upon feeling a rather large , hard bulge "my my little one What do we have here huh" she whimpered and struggled against her binds as I gripped her cock through her jeans , as I stared into her hazel eyes intensely I unbuckled her belt and let it fall to the floor before I unbuttoned her jeans and slid them down her gorgeous caramel toned thighs "just think of how simple it is to let go Pet , no responsibilities no worries just you obeying me ! I'll take good care of you baby girl " I husked as I dragged my fangs across her thighs whilst my fingers worked on setting her hard thick length free from its cotton confines.</p><p>Looking up at my human I saw her eyes were shut tight in anticipation and her bottom lip was tucked tightly between her teeth whilst her chest heaved , raking my long nails over her abs I stood up and wrapped my hands around her length and began stroking her slowly causing a moan to leave her , "your body's betraying you baby girl it's feening to give in , why don't you give it Pet it'll feel so good ... I can make you feel so good you just have to say two little words " I purred as I kissed a trail from her collar bone to her ear "say I submit ! Say it and all your problems will disappear "</p><p>Squeezing the head of her member softly I swiped my thumb over the pre cum soaked tip and began stroking her faster causing her eyes to shoot open and for her to become more vocal "p...please!!" She begged ... "mmm I like you begging little pet ! Beg for your mistress again submit to me "</p><p>Raking my fangs over her pulse point I moaned softly as I heard her glorious blood rushing through her body whilst her heart raced "submit" I whispered as my eyes turned a glowing shade of brown with swirls of red , as her orgasm was vastly approaching and her hips bucked into my hands I moaned loudly as she whispered those two words I needed to hear .</p><p>"I ... I submit fuck I submit" with a feral growl tearing through my throat I sunk my fangs deep into her pulse point causing her to let out a pleasured scream of her own as the sudden intrusion made her orgasm slam into her with all the force of a freight train , her cum shot out in thick ropes all over my hands and her stomach as she weighed beneath my fangs.</p><p>Her crimson blood burst against everyone of my tastebuds sparking off fireworks inside my mouth as I drank from her as she rode out her high , in all my years of undead living I had never experience such an addictive taste , pulling back as my ears honed in on her slowing heartbeat I licked my crimson coloured lips and purred as I took in her post coital glow , sweat beaded across her forehead , her brows were knitted together as her face held a purely euphoric emotion.</p><p>Peeling off my skirt and top I bent towards her whilst stepping out of my heels and licked away the crimson blood that was currently making its way down the valley of her perfect breasts , "hmm time for bed little pet I think you can stay nice and messy for me tonight ! If your a good girl you can sleep in my bed tomorrow " I smirked as her exhausted body went slack against the chains and her tired eyes fought sleep .</p><p>I left her chained up just where she was before I washed my hands and crawled into my huge queen sized bed that was positioned opposite her so I had the perfect view of her frame from where I was , "goodnight pet" i sang out and smirked as I received soft kitten like snores in response.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. My slave pt 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>DINAHS POV</p><p>I woke up to sore aching arms that screamed to be released from their binds , weak knees that were bruised from the awkward position I was in on the hard wood floor , and a hunger that needed to be sated, when she touched me earlier it was the most bizarre thing I had ever experience , I don't think there's ever been a point in my life where I felt so safe yet so fearful at the same time , it was like being in the arms of a lover standing at the edge of a cliff willing to jump at any second .</p><p>The way she spoke to me , her power leaked out through her pores and gripped everything it touched striking fear into the hearts of its victims but for me it unleashed something inside that I had continuously pushed to the farthest corners of my mind and the deepest part of my soul refusing to let anyone see me so submissive ... so weak and vulnerable.</p><p>Yet there I was hours earlier begging to be owned by her , baring my body and soul to a complete stranger that had not only bought me like I was mere cattle but also played a hand in separating me from Ally , the emotions that were coursing through my body set off an internal battle , on one hand I needed more of her ... more of her touch , her brutal threats , her sinful promises and her heated gaze ! And then on the other hand my pride was refusing to see me bend to her will , my heart wished nothing more then for me to be free ... but as my eyes adjusted to the dark room lit up only by the thin slivers of moonlight that was peaking through the plush velvet curtains i watched as she slept.</p><p>Long dark black curls fanned out against her silk pillows , perfect plump lips parted ever so slightly , chocolate kissed skin glowing under the midnight rays she looked the epitome of perfection and I couldn't help but give into my own urges , urges that had been unlocked the second her eyes locked onto mine as she touched me so intimately.</p><p>Feeling a sudden rush of arousal as I scanned her glorious curves I bit my bottom lip and pulled myself to my feet with the help of the chains my hands were bound too , looking up above my head at what my arms were attached to I used my upper body strength to lift my legs up into a handstand of sorts to wrap my legs around the length of the rafters of her room.</p><p>Grunting softly I felt around the rafters desperately trying to find something sharp enough to pick the locks off of the chains and shackles attached to my wrists , running my hands quietly along the rough wooden beam I grasped at a loose nail that was poking out of its origin , wiggling it free I groaned as my abs ached in exhaustion from tensing to hold me steady.</p><p>Picking the locks with ease I wrapped the shackles around the banister and dropped down softly making sure I made as little noise as possible , eyeing her undisturbed body I felt my cock harden in anticipation just the thought of her got me rock hard , I realised now that this all ran deeper than what I expected when she first uttered the word 'slave' to me , I could feel myself being attached to her already and I couldn't help it.</p><p>Lifting the bottom of the covers up softly I crawled underneath gently spreading her legs to create more room for myself to lay between her perfect chocolate thighs , my breathing hitched as I took in the sight of her lace covered core , pressing my nose against it I took a deep inhale and moaned softly at the scent of her arousal.</p><p>As I placed kisses to her clothed core I felt her stir above me but not wake up yet and the sudden movement brought me back to the task at hand what I wanted to achieve , gently pulling her lace panties to the side I growled at the sight of her now wet core , crawling further up her body I sucked on three of my fingers before fisting my cock slowly adding extra lubrication to my length.</p><p>As I positioned myself at her entrance I found myself taken over by lust , I felt the need to prove to her I was more than the weak human she saw earlier , I wanted to make her feel the way she made me feel , slowly sliding into her inch by inch I watched as her eyelashes fluttered and her mouth dropped open as a long moan left her.</p><p>Slowly thrusting in and out of her wet tight core I felt myself being pulled in deeper and deeper , biting my bottom lip I leaned down and bit at her neck to coax her awake , when that didn't work I thrusted harder into her once and smirked as her eyes shot open and moans left her freely , "what the f..uck oh fuck do you think your doing Pet " she moaned as I gave her long deep strokes making sure she felt every single inch.</p><p>"You thought I was just gunna stand there and take it Mistress ? Fuck your so fucking tight !! " I moaned as her core clenched around my cock dragging me in deeper , her eyes rolled back as her fangs clicked down with a vengeance and her hands gripped at my arms , gripping her wrists I slammed them above her head before I slammed my cock into her harder and faster "look at your pretty pussy taking my cock Mistress you feel so fucking good "we both moaned loudly as she had seemed to have forgotten all about her fight for dominance and was caught up in the haze of just being dicked down properly.</p><p>"Has all of your past slaves disappointed you mistress ? Could they ever fuck you like this ?" She shook her head no as an audible slapping noise was heard throughout the room along with her moans and declarations of lust .</p><p>"Such a slutty mistress you are ! Look at you taking my cock so deep inside that pretty little cunt ! You gunna cum all over it Mistress ? Can you cum for your good little pet pretty please " I husked as my hips were a blur as I pistoned in and out of her hitting the depths of her gspot continuously causing her to squirt all over my cock forcefully pushing it out of her .</p><p>"Ohfuck fuck fuck put it back in baby girl fuck !" She moaned as her hips writhed and gyrated against the bed and her hands gripped my cock sliding me back inside her now dripping core ,"as as much as I'm your pet mistress your mine now too ! Mine alone to please " I damn near snarled as her nails dug into my back and her hips raised up and down to meet my powerful thrusts.</p><p>"Oh fuck your so deep in me I can feel you in my stomach lil pet " she gasped as I slammed into her over and over again "Oh fuck fuck I'm gunna cum !" She screamed out as I wrapped my hand around her throat and choked her hard "look at me when you cum" I moaned as i fucked her even harder and faster then I thought was humanly possible for me to do .</p><p>I felt her walls tighten around my cock in a vice like grip before she came long and hard , her cum ran down the length of my dick as she bounced down continuously trying to prolong her high for as long as possible milking my cock for all it was worth as I struggled to hold back my own orgasm .</p><p>Letting go of her throat she let out a primal growl as she lunged for my neck and sunk her fangs into my pulse point viscerally whilst I pulled out and came hard squirting thick ropes of cum all over her silk sheets .</p><p>As I collapsed against her pillows I moaned as she softly stroked my sensitive dick "your just full surprises aren't you little one" she purred , smiling softly I gazed into her eyes and gripped her wrist stilling her motion "you have no idea Mistress"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>So any request?????</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Sleepover</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This be a lil preveiw sorry I've been dealing with toxic relationships but thank you for reading this garbage.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dinah p.o.v</p><p>“Keh can I see you for a second?” I ask my Favorite lil step sister. “Yea Dj what do you need?” she ask me as she walks in. I- I uhhh… I wanted to know if you wanted to have a girls only night just the two of us?’’ I stutter out.<br/>“Yea your bed is comfy as hell I can see Why Mani always Calls dibs with you.” She says As she takes of her shirt “Lord give me strength” I mutter under my breath. “So, anything you wanna do in specific right now?” Keh ask while she passes me her shirt. <br/>“I mean not really I was just gonna watch tv until it got a bit later and Mani, Lala , and them got back.” I tell Keh while switching out my shirt. “Why do you never have on clothes it’s a bit distracting?” Lani blurts out. <br/>“To be honest I’m More comfortable walking around in my underwear and bra I mean my Clothes are cool but there Not comfortable.” I say as head down stairs. I got to unlock the door for the girls and Mani mean ass tackle me. “Lala this bitch thinks she a quarterback.” Seven says as her and Lala laugh.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>